1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game board apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational game board apparatus wherein the same is addressed to the education and entertainment relative to emergency dialing situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game board apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for education and entertainment of individuals such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,854; 4,890,844; 3,982,313; 4,984,805; and 4,643,429.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies in the prior art that have heretofore not addressed the need to educate children as to the merits, consequences, and advantages of dialing 911 and opportunities therefore and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.